


My Blood Is Radioactive, My Heart Is Nuclear

by QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan/pseuds/QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan
Summary: " "What are you doing, Jack?" she whispered instead of trying to do anything.He gave no answer, just brushed away a curl of hair from her face, stroking her face gently, and looking into her eyes, which didn't reflect any anger. "





	My Blood Is Radioactive, My Heart Is Nuclear

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little bit of action happening. Nothing serious, to be honest, but if you don't like that kind of stuff I suggest you not to read my fanfiction.

It was late in the night at the New York office of the SSR.  
There was no sound whatsoever except from a radio coming from the chief's office. The radio was playing a nice quiet melody, until the man turned the device off.  
Every agent was enjoying the warmness of their homes, being with their family, some even may have been sleeping by nearly half past ten pm, except for two people. The chief, Jack Thompson, and one of the agents, Peggy Carter.  
The man was looking at her through his office's window. He barely gave her any work for the day, yet she was keep asking for more, so he did, and she was still at the office. Jack assumed she didn't want to go home, or maybe she had no reason to go home? Probably it was none of his business, so he decided not to ask her about it, although she looked very exhausted.  
Just as he was thinking about this, Peggy rose from her seat, and took the folders from the table, then knocked on his door "Come in" Jack said, so she opened the door.  
"I am ready with everything" she said and placed the folders on his table.  
"Will you go home now?"  
"Well, if you don't have anything more I could do, then yes, I'd head home" she nodded.  
"Okay then. Good night, Carter"  
"Good night" she responded. One second ago Jack felt concerned about her still being here, but now he just didn't want her to go. Maybe...maybe he should give her a reason to stay. He liked her. He had to make a move.  
Jack stood up "Peggy, wait!" he called her, and he was just in time. The woman was close to the front door and she was about to leave the building. She turned around, looking at the man. "Uh, I have something for you" he said.  
"Really?" she asked curiously and walked back to the area where Jack was too. "What is it?"  
"Well..." his tone changed immediately from the rough, strict voice into a warm, gentle one, and he stepped closer to her. Much, much closer than in a boss-employee relationship it would be allowed. Peggy wanted to walk a bit further from him but there was a wall right behind her.  
"What are you doing, Jack?" she whispered instead of trying to do anything.  
He gave no answer, just brushed away a curl of hair from her face, stroking her face gently, and looking into her eyes, which didn't reflect any anger.  
"Uh, wait, won't you slap me?" he asked with a little bit of apprehension in his voice, not placing any of his hands below her chest, just on her face. Jack was sure Peggy would never be able to look at him in a romantic way, and touching any places of her body except for her head without her permission would definitely get him in hospital, so he didn't want to force anything on her. That would be so wrong, and the last thing Jack wanted was to cause her any kind if harm.  
The woman was looking into his eyes, putting one arm around him "What makes you think that?" she asked, there was no smile on her face, but an expression Jack's seen before, on their mission in Russia. The way she was looking at him when they were on the plane, travelling back to the USA was something Jack was never able to forget. She was listening to him, she allowed him to tell her what's been gnawing him for a very long time, and most importantly, she never told it to anyone, just as she promised.  
"Well as far as I know, you never liked me, Peggy" he said quietly "Which I can understand. I am not a good man"  
"Really?" she asked and suddenly pressed her lips on his. Her lips were much softer than one would think so, her bright red lipstick started to smudge as they were kissing each other in complete silence.  
The kiss was gentle and they continued for a quite long time until one of them decided to make the next move. Who was Peggy, of course.  
She placed her hand on the buttons of his shirt, playfully running her fingers on the fabric, trying to make him as impatient as she could, but surprisingly Jack didn't seem to be in a hurry. Maybe he is not the type of guy she thought he was, thuswise the woman let out a relieved sigh and continued stroking his chest. Jack looked at her with a concerned look, not even trying to hide the fact how much he worries about her.  
"Are...are you sure you want to do this?" he asked warmly, touching her lips gently "Because we can not do anything if you'd like to. I don't want you to regret it" he sighed.  
"It's bloody amazing how much you talk, Thompson! Less talking, more work!" she said "Take me to my table please"  
"Your table? We will...do it on your desk?"  
"Why, would you feel better if we'd do it on our co-workers' desk?" she asked back "Now come on. Stop talking" she commanded, so Jack picked her up by her legs, and carried her to the table, swept down everything what was on it (including some of her personal things), then put her down.  
"You didn't answer my question though" he said.  
Peggy finally sighed "Yes, I am sure. We'll see what we can make out of it later, but right now, let's not care about it, alright?"  
"Alright, ma'am" he smiled, and kissed her again, while she was unbuttoning his shirt, but still neither of them was in a hurry, although it started to be very late. Peggy took his shirt off him, and was stroking his arm, then looked at his stomach with a shocked face.  
"Wow" she said.  
"What is it?"  
"You're just...I didn't know you were...this muscular" she cleared her throat, and stroked his six-pack, then kissed him again, but Jack stopped the kiss and just unbuttoned her blouse, took it off with everything else she was wearing on the top, then threw them on the other table.  
"I have to say, you have some very nice features too, Marge" he smiled, and looked on her chest. He put one of his arms around her waist, kissed her, then was moving down and down until he reached her breasts. He started to kiss them, while stroking her thigh gently, when they suddenly heard the front door opening. Peggy and Jack gave each other a quite confused and nervous look "Oh crap" they murmured together. The man picked her up and put her down next to the table, so whoever steps into the room, won't see her, then took the rest of their clothes from the tables. Jack put his coat on her and crouched down next to her.  
"Thanks" she whispered, but Jack put his index finger on her lips, looking to the direction of the person who came to the office.  
"Chief?" he called out, examining every single detail of the room for the tiniest clue of the man being here. "Where the hell could he be?" he sighed, and left the office immediately.  
Peggy was looking into Jack's eyes, trying to calm down because of this dicey situation they got each other into, then when the other agent left, she sighed with relief "Shouldn't you go? They probably need you" she said.  
"I don't know what could be that important at half past midnight. I am sure they can handle it" he said, and prepared to put her back on the table, but Peggy stopped him.  
"Wait! Let's stay here. If anyone decides to come here again, we can at least..hide" she said.  
Jack nodded, and so they continued their activity until it was nearly dawning, they barely had any time to go home to at least make the others think they were definitely not sleeping with each other in the office, but both of them agreed they should try to make this relationship work (which at the time wasn't really more than an affair though). But did they work as a couple? Did they not? We'll never know.


End file.
